


Самый отвратительный янки на свете

by Enigma_Gelend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, American Civil War, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Gelend/pseuds/Enigma_Gelend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль стоит на крыльце своего дома и наблюдает, как армия проклятых янки шагает по его земле, и ничего не может сделать с этим. Их капитан наверняка самый отвратительный янки на свете, Кастиэль твердо уверен в этом, и ему даже не нужно придумывать причины для того, чтобы это звучало правдиво.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый отвратительный янки на свете

Кастиэль стоит на крыльце своего дома и наблюдает, как армия проклятых янки шагает по его земле, и ничего не может сделать с этим. К нему испуганно жмется Анна, и задачей Каса является защитить ее любой ценой, что он и собирается сделать, однако, и он сам, и даже Анна понимают, что против целой роты солдат у него нет никаких шансов. На самом деле он вряд ли сможет выстоять даже против одного капитана.  
Капитан их наверняка самый отвратительный янки на свете, потому что он уже спешивается со своей вороной во дворе.  
Их поместье единственное уцелевшее в округе. Конечно, поля вытоптаны отходящей армией Конфедерации, а левое крыло особняка и многие домики рабов сгорели, когда рабы устроили восстание, присоединившись к армии северян-освободителей. Но если янки собирались задержаться в этой местности, то поместье Милтонов «Ангельские поля» все же представляет собой идеальный вариант для квартирования.  
— Приветствую леди, — говорит этот мерзкий северянин, поклонившись. — Капитан Дин Винчестер.  
Представляется он, уже повернувшись к Касу, скользя внимательным взглядом по его лицу.  
— Прошу разрешения разместиться в вашем прекрасном поместье.  
Восхищение в голосе капитана чуть ли не заставляет Каса невольно оглянуться назад, проверить, не вернулось ли к закопченному дому и разоренным полям их былое великолепие. Но он принуждает себя не отводить взгляд от лица Дина Винчестера.  
Они оба прекрасно понимают, что никакое разрешение солдатам на самом деле не требуется — они возьмут все, что хотят.  
Он склоняет голову в легком кивке, давая свое ненужное согласие — существует шанс, что они с Анной останутся живы, если будут сотрудничать с завоевателями. Он думает, что капитан Дин Винчестер наверняка самый отвратительный янки на свете, потому что улыбка, которой он одаривает Кастиэля после его кивка, самая солнечная из всего, что видел Кас за последний год.

Кас переселяется в комнату Анны — он ни за что не собирается оставлять ее одну, пока по дому шныряют эти недостойные люди. Весь день они сидят в комнате, намереваясь к вечеру пробраться на кухню — забрать остатки черствого хлеба, который берегли как зеницу ока.  
Дверь в их комнату распахивается без стука, Анна вскрикивает от неожиданности, Кастиэль едва успевает схватить свой ремингтон, но солдат, что входит в их комнату, не выглядит кровожадно. Он несет в руках поднос с двумя тарелками, от которых исходит божественный аромат и поднимается легкий дымок.  
— Капитан распорядился принести вам ужин.  
Он ставит поднос на столик рядом со стулом Анны, и уходит, не дожидаясь реакции.  
В тарелках оказывается густая похлебка с крошечными кусочками мяса, и это лучшее, что у них было за долгое время.  
Капитан Дин Винчестер наверняка самый отвратительный янки на свете, но он слишком красив, добр и учтив, чтоб ненавидеть его. Хотя Кас обязательно постарается.

Они с Анной ссорятся из-за кровати. Естественно, она единственная в комнате, однако есть еще узкая софа, на которой и собирается заснуть Кас. Тогда-то Анна накидывается на него. Сначала она пристально смотрит, и этого хватает, чтобы Кастиэль почувствовал себя виноватым, будто он прогнал на неудобную лежанку саму Анну. Но он пытается быть непреклонным, потому что он джентльмен, и если бы не вся эта чудовищная ситуация, они бы вообще не оказались перед этой дилеммой.  
Потом Анна говорит, что он неблагодарный мальчишка. Говорит, что она не для этого забрала его из госпиталя, где он обязательно бы умер без должного ухода, и выхаживала, чтобы теперь его раны вновь открылись от неудобного положения или, еще хуже, падения на пол.  
Кас чувствует, как краснеют его щеки. Это все правда, он в долгу перед сестрой, туго перевязанный бок и пустой левый рукав рубашки напоминают ему о тех днях в госпитале, когда от боли Кастиэль едва мог говорить, только стонать, так же, как и сотни других раненных солдат. Он не знает, как Анне удалось найти его в этом месиве из людского страдания, и откуда у нее взялись храбрость, мужество и силы, чтобы привезти его домой. А самое главное, где она достала морфин. Все это уже позади, но прошло не так уж и много времени, чтоб Кас успел позабыть свою беспомощность. Он и сейчас-то не в состоянии сделать что-либо. В его доме хозяйничают янки, и почему-то спор из-за кровати выглядит такой мелочью на фоне всего этого.  
В итоге они ложатся на кровать вдвоем.  
Это немыслимо для молодой девушки — делить постель с мужчиной, даже если это ее брат, но они с Анной всегда были близки, гораздо ближе, чем все остальные их братья. К тому же, никто не узнает об этом.  
Кроме, конечно же, проклятых северян.  
Прежде чем попытаться заснуть, они закрывают дверь на замок и подпирают ее стулом. Кастиэль хочет пододвинуть небольшой секретер, где раньше Анна хранила свои женские побрякушки (теперь их там нет, потому что одна армия уже прошла через эти земли, и Кас радуется, что в это время Анна искала его в горящей Атланте), но она запрещает ему, потому что Кас еще так слаб, и она не хотела бы, чтобы он снова слег с лихорадкой.  
По-настоящему заснуть у них не получается. За дверью то и дело слышатся шаги и голоса, Кастиэль постоянно ожидает, что к ним ворвутся, хотя и пытается убедить себя, что они сделали бы это еще днем. Он на секунду думает, что, возможно, капитан Дин Винчестер умеет держать своих людей в узде, но потом горько усмехается. В свои двадцать он успел насмотреться на такие ужасы, что уже не верит ни во что.  
Так как заснуть ему не удается, хотя он то и дело проваливается в дрему, Кас думает о своих братьях. Он понятия не имеет, живы ли они, все еще сражаются или взяты в плен. Последний раз он видел Михаила на Миссионерском хребте, и черт, Кас почти не стыдится этого, но он сам бежал оттуда вместе со всеми, с бешено бьющимся сердцем, под грохот рвущихся бомб и ежесекундным ожиданием выстрела в спину. Он надеется, что Михаил в плену, хотя уверен, что тот предпочел бы застрелиться, чем сдаться. Он надеется, что Габриэль вообще избежал всей этой заварухи. Кастиэль знает, что он не трус, но он никогда не хотел сражаться за чьи-то чужие идеалы. По сравнению с ним Кас ощущает себя мечтательным школяром, грезившим о каких-то романтических подвигах. О Люке он думает с содроганием. Едва ли тот сражается на стороне Союза, но Люк был первым, кто уехал из жаркой и ленивой Флориды в далекую Пенсильванию, в пух и прах разругавшись с семьей, не желавшей поддержать его передовые идеи. Это было еще до войны, и с тех пор о нем было ни слуху, ни духу.  
Кастиэль засыпает под утро, и ему снится званый вечер в честь семнадцатилетия Анны. Это было последнее празднество, на котором их семья собиралась в полном составе. Люк и Михаил увивались тогда за девицей Карлстрей, единственной дочерью их ближайших соседей, но почему-то ее благосклонность никогда не являлась предметом их размолвок. Габриэль всегда был дамским угодником, возможно, потому, что всегда щедро делился с дамами сладостями, даже если они жаловались на мнимую порчу фигуры. Анна была юна и прекрасна, Кастиэль помнит, как чудесно смотрелось на ней то изумрудное платье, подчеркивающее яркость ее волос. Бальтазар, самый ближайший, а, возможно, и единственный друг Каса, не отходил от нее ни на шаг, глядя влюбленными глазами, и Кастиэль был готов простить ему это, потому что Анна отвечала ему таким же взглядом. Их отец еще был жив, а разговоров о войне почти не велось.  
Когда Кастиэль просыпается, то чувствует себя разбитым от этих светлых и одновременно таких горьких воспоминаний. Анна к тому моменту уже встала и привела себя в порядок.  
Оказывается, она уже успела пробраться на кухню и притащить все их немногочисленные припасы, потому что они не станут надеяться на милость янки.  
Они не собираются быть им должными.  
Кастиэль журит ее за то, что она разгуливала по дому, полному незнакомых мужчин, врагов, но на самом деле он не успевает испугаться за нее. Его раны особенно ноют сегодня, и он бы не отказался от морфина или опиума, но все было израсходовано в первые дни, когда Кастиэль просто умирал от боли.  
— Я хочу пойти в сад, — говорит Анна, и Кастиэль знает, что это то, что они планировали. У них практически нет еды, и единственным местом, почти не пострадавшем ни от огня, ни от проходящей армии, остается сад, разбитый еще их матерью, он почти не ухожен — Анна мало работала в нем, заботясь лишь о цветах, он, скорее, является любимым местом Кастиэля. Но Каса не было дома целых три года, и это большой срок. — Нужно посадить те семена, что еще остались, иначе они просто не успеют взойти, и тогда мы останемся совсем без ничего.  
Анна повторяет ему прописные истины, которые они уже обсудили не один раз. Кас сам бы занялся этим, но Анна не позволяет ему. А сейчас он не хочет выпускать ее куда-либо одну.  
Она готовится горячо убеждать его, но Кас всегда отличался благоразумием. Он чувствует себя отвратительно, но ему уже не в первой стискивать зубы и делать то, что нужно. Он только надеется, что они не привлекут чьего-нибудь лишнего внимания.

Однако они привлекают. Когда они оба измазаны в земле, даже Кас, хотя Анна пыталась делать все сама, у наполовину разбитой беседки появляется капитан Дин Винчестер. Кастиэль ждет издевок и не обманывается в ожиданиях.  
— А я-то думал, что все южане — неженки, способные только подгонять кнутом рабов.  
Челюсть Каса напрягается, когда он стискивает зубы, чтобы не сказать ничего в ответ. Он никогда не относился к рабам, как к животным. Он, самый младший ребенок в семье, даже отношения никакого не имел к управлению плантацией. Его мечтой было уехать в Таллахасси и открыть там букинистический магазин. Проблема рабства для него была второстепенной. Рабы, с которыми он иногда общался, были довольны своим пребыванием у Милтонов, и Касу казалось, что они живут довольно неплохо.  
— Вы что-то хотели, капитан Винчестер? — спрашивает Анна, и ее глаза горят тихим огнем, который, как прекрасно знает Кас, может превратиться в яростное пламя.  
— Возможно, провести немного времени с прекрасными и гостеприимными хозяевами этого места, — Винчестер, кажется, не замечает ее враждебный настрой, его взгляд вообще практически не останавливается на ней, зато скользит по Касу, и тому вдруг становится стыдно за свой внешний вид.  
— Вы выбрали немного неудачное время, — с холодной учтивостью говорит он. — Однако если вам действительно так необходимо наше общество то, возможно, вы подождете в гостиной, пока мы будем выглядеть подобающе.  
— О, без сомнения! Тогда, наверное, мне стоит приказать солдатам принести вам воды, — он кивает на расположенный неподалеку колодец, к которому прислонены немаленьких размеров ведра. Кастиэль потупляет взгляд, он вряд ли сможет поднять хотя бы одно наполненное без того, что бы не пропитать кровью повязку на своем боку.  
— Мы можем справиться самостоятельно, — отвечает за него Анна.  
— Ну разумеется, — усмехается капитан и уходит.  
К тому моменту, как они возвращаются в свою комнату, там уже есть все необходимое для принятия ванны.

В гостиной капитан предлагает ему сыграть в шахматы. Он покуривает трубку, и пуговицы на его темно-синем кителе слегка расстегнуты. Кас сказал бы, что он выглядит слегка фривольно, но он ничего не собирается говорить ему. Он садится за столик с шахматной доской, Анна устраивается рядом, вооружившись нитками. Можно было бы подумать, что она занимается праздной вышивкой, но реальность такова, что целой одежды, не порванной или не окровавленной у Каса почти нет.  
Он понятия не имеет, о чем Винчестер хочет вести разговор. Все мысли Кастиэля крутятся вокруг театра военных действий, но он не хочет узнавать у янки, в каком бедственном положении находится армия Конфедерации. Однако капитан разговаривает с ним о совсем других вещах. Он говорит, что любит охотиться время от времени, интересуется, был ли когда-нибудь на охоте сам Кастиэль, и чем можно поживиться в здешних лесах. Все выглядит так, словно Винчестер приехал к ним в качестве гостя, а не захватчика, и Кастиэль ненадолго забывает о своей ненависти к северянам.  
Впрочем, это не длится долго.  
Когда Анна поднимается, чтобы уйти к себе, они оба провожают ее до комнаты. Вообще-то Кастиэль думает, что их внезапно тихий и даже немного приятный вечер закончен, но капитан останавливает его фразой:  
— Кастиэль, я хотел бы поговорить с вами.  
Кастиэль удивляется. Они и так говорили весь вечер, однако, видимо, этот разговор является совсем приватным, и он, кинув настороженный взгляд Анне, который должен означать «запри дверь», кивает и удаляется вслед за капитаном.  
Он думает, что они вернутся в гостиную, однако капитан приводит его в свою комнату, которая вообще-то является бывшей спальней родителей Каса.  
Винчестер выглядит собранным, но одновременно в его глазах мелькает нечто, что Кас назвал бы лукавым огоньком. Кастиэль чувствует небольшую оторопь и волнение, но устраивается в кресле и приготавливается внимать. Он вдруг с усмешкой думает, что, возможно, капитан хочет сказать ему, что Конфедерация вновь наступает, и он вскоре вынужден будет покинуть его поместье, но не видит ни одной причины, по которой тот стал бы сообщать ему это заранее.  
— Хочу рассказать один свой секрет и предложить тебе кое-что, что, возможно, тебя заинтересует, — наедине с ним Винчестер становится менее учтивым, но это даже не бросается в глаза, будто они с ним знакомы слишком давно, чтобы удерживать маски.  
— Думаю, у тебя не будет возможности воспользоваться моей откровенностью в корыстных целях, — продолжает он. — Уверен, ты хорошо представляешь себе, насколько трудно приходится мужчинам в армии без женщин, и на что они способны, добравшись до женского тела.  
Кастиэль содрогается от этих слов. О, да, он хорошо представляет. Он мог мысленно и не только мысленно поливать грязью янки, но не собирается закрывать глаза на преступления собственной армии, которым он становился свидетелем.  
— Не могу сказать, что мне было легче, хотя я не испытываю к женщинам такой тяги.  
Он делает паузу, но Кастиэль пока все еще не понимает его, и это заметно, а потому капитан поясняет.  
— В этом и заключается мой секрет — я предпочитаю мужчин.  
Реакции у Кастиэля все еще нет. Он мельком слышал о подобном и даже читал, и это могло бы его шокировать или удивить, однако ничего такого он не чувствует.  
— Я предлагаю тебе разделить постель со мной.  
И только тогда глаза Каса распахиваются в изумлении. Это явно не то, что он ожидал услышать. Сначала он не верит, что правильно расслышал, и глядит на него, выискивая в лице хоть что-то, что намекнет ему о том, какой капитан Дин Винчестер хороший шутник.  
— Вы хотите, чтоб я переспал с вами? Но, но… почему я? — его голос дрожит, и если бы у него сейчас было две руки, он бы нервно сжимал свои пальцы — настолько это предложение ошарашивает его и сбивает с толку.  
Капитан усмехается.  
— Ты спрашиваешь почему? Да ты самое прелестное создание, встреченное мною за последние года три, и уж точно на мили вокруг нет никого лакомее тебя.  
Винчестер не старается унизить его, но Кас точно знает, что все эти слова можно счесть оскорблением, однако он не оскорбляется — он смущается и краснеет, словно ему отвесили желанный комплимент, как какой-нибудь барышне.  
— А зачем мне спать с вами? — его голос тихий и понижается еще больше при слове «спать». Кас чувствует себя глупо — он не юнец, чтобы смущаться от такого разговора, но правда состоит в том, что у него нет опыта в таких делах.  
Секс никогда не был ему интересен, книги — вот его истинная страсть. Он знает теорию — из тех же книг или из разговоров с братьями, которые не пренебрегали рабынями. На войне он мог вживую наблюдать свои теоретические знания в чужом исполнении. Этого хватает, чтобы испытывать к обсуждаемому процессу если не ненависть и страх, то точно недоумение и пренебрежение. Он не сомневается, что капитан в состоянии принудить его силой — защитников не предвидится, но, кажется, он рассчитывает на добровольное согласие.  
— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце! Я надеялся, что неотразим, и это естественное желание для всех, кто меня видит!  
Кас хмурится. Ему непонятно, шутит капитан или нет. Неужели он действительно считает себя привлекательным настолько, что каждый будет готов по первому зову прыгнуть ему в постель? То, что он красив — несомненно, но разве этого должно быть достаточно?  
Видя, что Кастиэль все еще ждет его ответа, Винчестер продолжает уже серьезно.  
— Видишь ли, мои люди воют уже давно. Давно не были дома, давно не видели женщин. А сейчас в этом доме есть одна беззащитная хорошенькая южанка, — он делает многозначительную паузу, и тогда Кастиэль чувствует страх. Он каменеет и стискивает зубы, его взгляд становится ледяным.  
— Она находится под моей защитой, — выдавливает он из себя.  
Винчестер окидывает его взглядом, одновременно насмешливым и жалостливым.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это ненадолго. До первого рискнувшего солдата, — говорит он с участием в голосе, будто ему действительно есть дело до девственности его сестры.  
Кастиэль хочет врезать ему. Он никогда не испытывал такой обжигающей ненависти раньше, он всегда был спокойным и отстраненным и после первого убитого им янки он все ночь тихо прорыдал, прикрываясь шинелью. Сейчас его самое горячее желание заключается в причинении капитану Дину Винчестеру физических страданий.  
— Как поможет защитить мою сестру тот факт, что я пересплю с вами?  
— Тогда она будет уже под моей защитой. Никто из моих солдат не посмеет прикоснуться к женщине, которая принадлежит их капитану.  
Кастиэль смотрит на него, пытаясь осознать всю ту извращенную логику, которой руководствуется этот человек.  
— Вы хотите спасти непорочность Анны, уничтожив ее репутацию и сделав меня своей шлюхой?  
— Если говорить, исключая нюансы, то, в общем-то, да.  
Кастиэль отворачивается. У него нет сил смотреть на него.  
— Хорошо, что я никогда не верил в благородство северян, — говорит он с отвращением, рассматривая пыльные занавески.  
— О, поверь, я благороден, — усмехается капитан. — Я мог бы не предлагать все этого тебе, а просто придти и взять.  
— У вас странное понятие о благородстве, — уже почти шепчет Кастиэль. Где-то внутри него тот наивный мальчик, которым он был когда-то, хочет верить, что капитан блефует, и что на самом деле ничего страшного не случится, если он откажется. Но тот израненный юноша, которым он является сейчас, видел и знает слишком много, чтобы на самом деле прислушиваться к тому робкому голоску.  
Он делает медленный глубокий вдох.  
— Как вы собираетесь объяснить своим людям, что Анна принадлежит вам, — он передергивается, когда произносит это, — а в вашу спальню прихожу я?  
Винчестер ухмыляется — фраза Кастиэля означает, что он уже почти согласен.  
— Это мои проблемы.  
— Что я должен сказать самой Анне?  
— А это уже твои проблемы.  
Кас хочет ненавидеть этого человека еще больше, но он не может, и тогда он встает с кресла и защелкивает замок на двери.  
Он поворачивается к нему лицом, но не выдерживает взгляда, принимаясь расстегивать сюртук.  
— Я ранен, — говорит он и радуется оттого, что это получается бесстрастно, а не жалобно. Он не собирается давить на жалость. Что бы ни сделал с ним этот мужчина, ему не отнять у него гордость.  
— Я буду осторожен.  
Он подходит к нему близко и кладет ладони на плечи. Кас не смотрит на него, превратившись в ледяную статую. Страх и отчаяние сковывают его, он молится только о том, чтобы это было быстро.  
Капитан проводит пальцем по его щеке, а потом и губам.  
Кастиэль все еще неподвижен, а кожа, там, где ее тронули чужие пальцы, начинает странно покалывать и гореть.  
— Ты ведь ни разу не целовался ни с кем, верно? — тихо выдыхает Винчестер, все еще трогая его нижнюю губу.  
Кас очень хочет выяснить, откуда этот чертов янки все знает, но он лишь отвечает сердито:  
— Я не буду целоваться с вами, — и его сердце проваливается в желудок, когда он слышит:  
— Будешь.  
Его рот оказывается захвачен. Губы сминаются в страстном порыве, и вместо того, чтобы стиснуть зубы, Кас приоткрывает рот от неожиданности. В него тут же проскальзывает горячий язык. Капитан держит его за щеки и прижимается всем телом, и Кас вдруг понимает, что окутан его теплом и запахом.  
Когда поцелуй прекращается, Кас смотрит на Винчестера огромными глазами и видит понимающее выражение в его взгляде. Он пытается проанализировать свои ощущения и думает о том, что поцелуи — очень волнующая вещь, потому что если уж это было так… приятно с тем, кого он ненавидит, то, что же будет, когда он поцелует кого-нибудь, кто ему действительно понравится? Кастиэль автоматически облизывается, думая об этом, и тогда его не совсем нежно тащат к кровати. Капитан сдергивает с него брюки, под которыми больше ничего нет, и Кас краснеет от этого, а потом начинает расстегивать рубашку. Кастиэль накрывает его пальцы своей ладонью.  
— Нет, не снимай ее.  
Винчестер не слушает его, но когда обнажается перетянутый повязкой живот Каса, он притормаживает.  
— Прошу тебя. Не надо, — теперь Кас ненавидит уже себя, потому что он не собирался быть жалким, но он не хочет, не хочет, чтоб кто-нибудь видел обрубок его руки.  
— Когда ты так просишь, разве можно отказать?! — хрипло произносит Винчестер и опускается между его ног, разводя их в стороны.  
Кас вскрикивает, когда язык капитана прикасается к коже чуть пониже пупка, но обещает себе, что больше не издаст ни звука. Его член пока вялый, но Кас чувствует знакомое томление внизу живота. Ведь если он еще не был ни с кем, то это не значит, что он не был сам с собой.  
Капитан лижет его живот, проводит кончиком языка по жилкам бедренных вен и втягивает в себя его аромат.  
— Какой сладкий, — шепчет он и поднимается выше, оставляя крошечные поцелуи на его сосках.  
— Я первый, кто касается тебя, и я совру, если скажу, что не теряю от этого голову.  
Кас закусывает губу, отворачиваясь к стене. Он не хочет, чтобы от таких слов ему становилось жарко, но это так, и это откровенно раздражает.  
— Мы могли бы не делать это еще более грязным, чем это уже есть? Ты мог бы просто взять свое, а не… — Кас захлопывает рот, потому что капитан кусает его грудь, и это может привести к неконтролируемому стону.  
— Если бы я хотел просто взять тебя, я бы взял. Но я хочу насладиться тобой. И ты насладишься тоже, я обещаю.  
Он вновь опускается между его ног, но больше не дразнит, а целенаправленно проводит языком по его члену, вылизывая и целуя.  
— Капитан, — выдыхает Кас, когда Дин берет его в рот.  
— Дин, меня зовут Дин, — говорит тот, едва выпустив его член изо рта. Его лицо между ног Каса выглядит слишком развратно, чтобы тот смог смотреть на это дольше секунды, но и секунды хватает, чтобы Кас задрожал от незнакомого ранее удовольствия.  
— Дин, — стонет Кас через несколько секунд, и проклинает себя.  
Капитан Дин Винчестер наверняка самый отвратительный янки на свете, потому что он слишком хорошо умеет добиваться своего.

Кас решает не говорить ничего Анне.  
Когда Дин заканчивает творить с ним то, что сотворил, и лениво откидывается на подушки, поглаживая Каса по голове, тому хочется умереть от стыда. Ему было хорошо, он кончил от ласк этого янки, но теперь реальность обрушивается на него десятитонной плитой, и он хочет вскочить с этой постели, подхватить свою нехитрую одежду и убраться вон, но он чинно встает, морщась от боли в боку, натягивает брюки одной рукой, накидывает сюртук. Он тщательно приводит себя в порядок в полной тишине, однако ощущает на себе взгляд Дина, и уже не может понять, что чувствует по этому поводу.  
Когда он уже готов выйти за дверь, его догоняет довольное:  
— Завтра в то же время.  
Слова похожи на брошенный в спину кинжал, но Кас закрывает дверь с тихим щелчком.

Анне хватает благоразумия не спрашивать его ни о чем. Вряд ли она может предположить, что капитан и ее брат занимались содомией в бывшей спальне их родителей, и она просто прислоняет стул к двери, закрывая ее за Касом, и они готовятся ко сну.  
— Давай помолимся, чтоб янки поскорее убрались отсюда, — предлагает она, и Кас с готовностью опускается на колени. 

На утро все его тело болит, особенно между ягодиц. Как только Кас понимает это, то хочет провалиться под землю от стыда. Он проводит в постели полдня, не в состоянии пересилить боль. Им приносят обед, состоящий из немного другой похлебки — с провизией в армии Союза тоже не все так хорошо, — Анна уходит в сад одна, не обращая внимания на его протесты, однако прихватывает его ремингтон, и Касу уже становится легче. Он не уверен, что может всецело доверять Дину в вопросе сохранности Анны, но надеется, что все, на что он решился прошлым вечером, было не зря.  
Ближе к вечеру он все-таки выбирается из дома и бредет к озеру, что находится не так далеко от их поместья. Он часто любил бывать здесь, прячась от назойливости Габриэля или от поучений Михаила. Вода в нем еще слишком холодна, чтобы купаться, да Кас и не собирался залезать в него целиком, чтобы не намочить свою перевязь, но он хотел бы зайти в него хотя бы по колено.  
От идеи подвернуть брюки приходится отказаться — Кас не может сделать этого одной рукой, а потому он все-таки раздевается, оставаясь в одной рубашке, и медленно заходит в воду.  
Озеро приносит ему умиротворение. Вода нежно ласкает его кожу, и на секунду он хочет думать, что он все тот же семнадцатилетний юноша, который еще не знает о войне, чьи конечности целы, братья живы, сестра весела, а он сам полон светлых надежд на будущее.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься топиться?!  
Его ближайшее будущее состоит в том, чтобы быть подстилкой этому мужчине, что легкомысленно опирается плечом на дерево.  
Кас резко оборачивается, и его сердце заходится в быстром ритме, едва ему стоит увидеть Дина. Он знает, что его бедра сейчас скрыты толщей воды, но он все равно чувствует себя слишком открытым ему.  
— Ты не пришел, — мягко укоряет его Дин, и Кас хмурится — неужели он пробыл здесь так долго.  
— Я позабыл о времени.  
— Ничего, я понимаю. Это место прекрасно, мы можем не уходить отсюда, однако тебе придется вылезти из воды.  
На щеках Каса горят два красных пятна, когда он просит Дина подать ему его брюки.  
— Я уже видел тебя без них, — не соглашается тот, и Кас, помедлив еще пару минут, выходит из озера с видом оскорбленной невинности. Он хочет одеться и уйти в дом, но Дин вдруг опускается на колени перед ним и вынимает из его руки штаны.  
— Я же говорю, мы останемся здесь.  
Он снова мучает Кастиэля, распаляя его, трогая везде и засасывая, а потом берет, насаживая на свой член, устроившись прямо на земле, подстелив под спину лишь свой скинутый с плеч китель. Он вновь расстегивает рубашку Каса, не обращая внимания на его испуганный взгляд, но не снимает ее, лишь лаская его грудь. В этот раз Кастиэль вновь горячо шепчет «Дин» ему на ухо, и кончает оттого, что Дин тоже зовет его по имени.

Это превращается в безумие. Он должен ненавидеть проклятых северян за то, что они уничтожили все, что было мило его сердцу, он должен желать смерти каждому из тех, кто посмел придти на его прекрасную землю, но объятья капитана Дина Винчестера так горячи и приятны, что Кас не может думать о своей ненависти к нему, пока он с жаром вылизывает его рот, толкаясь между ног. Он забывает о том, что то, что между ними, является всего лишь сделкой, и иногда не спешит выбираться из постели Дина, когда все уже закончено.  
Дин не возражает против этого.  
Дин рассказывает ему о своей семье, которая осталась в далекой Филадельфии. Говорит, что несказанно рад, что запретил своему младшему брату даже соваться в это пекло гражданской войны. Он говорит о том, что сожалеет, когда видит таких же молодых ребят, как Кас, убитыми на поле боя, сожалеет о том, что Касу пришлось пережить. Он говорит это так, словно это его вина, но Кас уже давно так не считает.

Анна догадывается сама о том, что происходит. В тот момент, когда Кас уже готов отправится к Дину, провести несколько, он не станет отрицать этого, приятных часов с ним, она закрывает перед ним дверь и спрашивает:  
— Что происходит между тобой и капитаном?  
Кас немеет от ужаса под ее тяжелым взглядом и не может произнести ничего, лишь смотрит на нее жалобными глазами.  
— Ответь мне, Кастиэль. Не думай, что я дурочка или слепая. Я видела, как он прикасается к тебе, словно у него есть на это право.  
Он молчит, а она говорит уже обреченно, будто давно догадалась, но не могла до конца поверить.  
— Ты с ним спишь.  
Кас испуганно зажимает ей рот рукой.  
— Это было ради твоей безопасности, — горячо шепчет он, понимая, что если изначально он согласился на это ради Анны, то теперь это уже давно не так.  
Она яростно отпихивает его руку от себя, а потом отвешивает пощечину.  
— Мой брат стал подстилкой янки ради моей безопасности! — горько выплевывает она и отходит от двери к окну, складывая руки перед грудью.  
Кастиэль не знает, что делать. Он знает, что когда Анна такая, то ей надо побыть одной и успокоиться, а ему самому нужно идти к Дину, но он не хочет оставлять это все так.  
— Иди, ублажи своего любовника, — бросает она через плечо, и это отдается такой болью в Кастиэле, что он хлопает дверью и стремительно влетает в спальню Дина.  
Его трясет, и он едва сдерживает всхлипы, объятья Дина становятся последней каплей, и он утыкается ему в грудь, рыдая и хлюпая носом, чувствуя себя десятилетним ребенком.  
Он рассказывает Дину все. О том, как больно, когда тебе ампутируют руку по локоть без обезболивающего, о том, как страшно очнуться от забытья и осознать, что вокруг сплошь и рядом лежат такие же постанывающие солдаты, до сих пор чувствовать руку, которой уже нет, и знать, что ты ни на что не годный более калека. Что единственное его будущее состоит в том, чтобы отдавать себя таким, как Дин, или пустить себе пулю в висок. И, наверное, Кас выберет последнее, ведь в его револьвере еще остались заряды.  
Дин затыкает его поцелуем. Когда он раздевает его полностью, не оставляя на его узких плечах даже рубашки, Кастиэль не сопротивляется. Он безучастен к его ласкам так, как должен был в их первый раз, и только всхлипывает, пытаясь спрятать раненую руку под одеяло.  
Дин целует ее. Он нежно гладит все еще завернутую в бинты конечность, лижет языком, потирается губами и говорит, что Кас самый прекрасный юноша, что он когда-либо встречал. Что он самый сильный и смелый из всех, кого знает Дин. Он говорит, что когда вся эта война закончится, он приедет и заберет Кастиэля в свой город, он познакомит его со своей семьей, и они смогут быть так счастливы, как только могут быть двое мужчин, которым придется скрывать свои отношения. Дин говорит, что в его городе всего одна книжная лавка, и что Кас наверняка будет рад открыть еще одну.  
— Ты веришь мне? — спрашивает он, целуя его мокрую щеку. И, возможно, Кастиэль сошел с ума, но он верит.  
Они засыпают, даже не занявшись сексом, и это одна из самых спокойных ночей Кастиэля.

Они с Анной больше не разговаривают, он продолжает быть с ней рядом на протяжении всего дня, но ночи его принадлежат Дину.  
Теперь он с ужасом ждет того дня, когда Дину придется покинуть его. Их ночи становятся неистовее, и однажды Дин позволяет ему поменяться ролями. Конечно, он все еще делает все сам, Касу остается лишь лежать на спине, и наблюдать, как его член проникает в такого сильного и уверенного в себе Дина, но этот момент надолго остается в его памяти. А на следующий день Дин сообщает ему, что его армия движется дальше.  
Его сердце сжимается, наверное, как и в тот день, когда янки входили в его поместье, но он порывисто обнимает Дина у всех на глазах. Он не собирается делать большее, что может скомпрометировать их, хотя подозревает, что солдаты Дина тоже обо всем догадались, как и Анна, но Дин не отталкивает его, и ему все равно.  
— Постарайся выжить, — шепчет ему Кас.  
Дин улыбается.  
— Ты тоже.

Капитан Дин Винчестер наверняка самый отвратительный янки на свете, потому что позволил Кастиэлю влюбиться в себя, чтобы потом оставить в одиночестве.

И он выживает. Каждый день он говорит себе, что продолжает жить не для того, чтобы вновь встретится с Дином Винчестером, который мог погибнуть, забыть Кастиэля или найти другого самого лакомого юношу на мили вокруг.  
Он пытается помириться с Анной, и ему удается это, потому что они все, что осталось друг у друга.  
Его раны заживают хорошо, и через пару месяцев он может помогать ей в саду.  
Поля, которые казались полностью уничтоженными, все же приносят небольшой урожай, и они радуются ему как дети.  
Их только двое, они выбиваются из сил, но Кас не чувствует себя сломанным, его вера в счастливое будущее так сильна, и он заражает своим энтузиазмом Анну, которая так же, как и он, почти ощущала себя мертвой и покинутой.  
Потом к ним начинают приходить люди. Их видно издалека, они бредут по полям, и их серая, истрепанная форма колышется от сильного ветра. Истерзанная и проигравшая армия Конфедерации возвращается домой.  
Милтоны дают приют всем, кто хочет остаться у них. Естественно, у них есть своя выгода — чем больше народу, тем больше земли они могут обработать и больше урожая собрать.  
Все налаживается, но своими одинокими ночами Кастиэль продолжает думать о Дине, вспоминая его губы, его глаза, его сильные руки, и сжимая себя между ног.  
Он ждет его возвращения, он ждет возвращения братьев и запрещает себе ехать в город, чтоб наводить справки о выживших и умерших.  
Первым из знакомых ему южан возвращается Бальтазар. Анна вскрикивает, когда слышит его голос, и Касу впервые кажется, что его сестра может лишиться чувств — так белеет ее лицо. А потом Бальт подхватывает ее на руки и кружит, и кружит. Бальт цел и невредим, только истощен и вымотан, но Кастиэль так рад за них.  
Когда возвращается Гейб, они празднуют удачную продажу половины урожая. В их поместье живет около двадцати человек, и теперь у них есть деньги, чтоб еще лучше позаботиться обо всех.  
Габриэль контужен, и один его глаз прикрывает повязка, но он все так же жизнерадостен. Он рассказывает о своих военных подвигах со смехом, будто вся кампания являлась небывалым приключением, а не всеобщим горем.  
Кастиэль не может слушать его. Он уходит к озеру и долго сидит на берегу, вспоминая, как занимался здесь сексом с Дином.  
Он невозможно сильно скучает по нему.  
От Михаила нет вестей, и они уже перестают надеяться, когда им наконец присылают официальную бумагу, сообщающую о его смерти. Анна плачет, уткнувшись в Бальтазара, а Кастиэль тоскливо переглядывается с Гейбом. Кас размышляет о том, знает ли Люк, что его близнец погиб, и жив ли он сам.  
Проходит так много времени, и капитан Дин Винчестер начинает казаться Касу вымышленным персонажем.  
Их быт налаживается, и, видимо, это самое лучшее время для еще одной беды. Налог на землю необычайно высок, а у них есть только половина необходимой суммы. Новый урожай не успеет созреть к моменту выплаты, и это означает, что они потеряют последнее пристанище, что у них есть. Они с Гейбом обивают пороги всех банков в Таллахасси, но банки едва-едва начали восстанавливать свою деятельность, и никто не собирается ссуживать им деньги. На таком обычно жизнерадостном лице Гейба сейчас застыло отчаяние, но они все равно заходят в последний оставшийся банк, и это удача.  
— Мистер Милтон, — переспрашивает клерк. — Кастиэль Милтон?  
Кастиэль подходит ближе, чуть отпихивая Гейба от стойки.  
— Кастиэль это я.  
— Как удачно вы зашли. Мы как раз собирались посылать к вам курьера. На ваше имя оформлен перевод из Филадельфии.  
Кастиэль ошарашенно смотрит на клерка, не веря в то, что он говорит. Сумма, которую тот называет, как раз покрывает недостающую им.  
— От кого перевод? — потерянно спрашивает он.  
— От некоего мистера Винчестера.  
Когда Кас подписывает необходимые бумаги, его руки дрожат.

Дин Винчестер точно самый отвратительный янки на свете, раз дает знать о себе именно таким образом.

 

«Ангельские поля» давно спасены. А у Анны и Бальта родился замечательный мальчик. Кас еще не видел его, но только что получил письмо об этом, и в ближайшее время он планирует поездку через всю страну, потому что просто обязан навестить сестру и подержать на руках племянника, и то, что рука у него только одна, его уже не волнует.  
Колокольчик над дверью в его лавку весело бренчит, и Кас поднимает на вошедшего сияющий взгляд.  
— Такой счастливый, — улыбается ему Дин и, оглянувшись по сторонам, вдруг прижимает Каса к книжным стеллажам, впиваясь в его губы. — Есть особый повод?  
— Моего племянника зовут Дин, — смеется Кастиэль, и тут же стонет, когда Дин засасывает кожу на его шее.  
— Это же имя самого отвратительного янки на свете! — лукаво шепчет Дин ему на ухо.  
— Нет, — говорит Кастиэль, — самого прекрасного.


End file.
